Sally's Story
by Dawnoflight95
Summary: While working at the hospital and watching over Castiel, Meg tells a patient named Sally stories about a demon and an Angel. Little does she know, her story is the spark for something she has longed for. Takes place around some time before "Reading Is Fundamental" (S07E21) Warning: OOC. Rated M for a reason/smut. Megstiel.


I intended this story to be much more sexual and depraving, but somehow, I ended up writing a set of very out of character characters. This isn't my usual cup of tea when it comes to this shipping, but nonetheless, I enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy it too.

* * *

_"I can see you there with the city lights,_  
_Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes._  
_I can breathe you in._  
_Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,_  
_No, I could not want you more than I did right then,_  
_As our heads leaned in._

_Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,_  
_But with my eyes closed all I see_  
_Is the skyline, through the window,_  
_The moon above you and the streets below._  
_Hold my breath as you're moving in,_  
_Taste your lips and feel your skin._  
_When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly._

_Stay with me, baby stay with me"_

_~Parachute - Kiss Me Slowly._

* * *

The moment when Meg Masters had been assigned to watch over mental patients was a moment she almost wished she could take back.

"No Sally, there's no reason why you should have cigarettes with you. You don't even smoke." Teeth clenched and her voice alarmingly sweet, Meg's words were forced from her mouth. "Who gave them to you?"

Sally, who was always just a tad bit out of it, had not a clue. "Nurse Masters, I swear, I found them on the floor!" Her voice was high pitched and annoying.

But Meg knew the woman was lying, and more than ever, Meg wanted to prove it by stringing her upside down by her fingers. Still, she pressed the smile on, widening her lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Her smile dropped with a sigh. Meg gently pulled the cigarettes from the girl's hands. "Well, smoking is a no-no, little girl. And you know that." She tucked the package into her white coat pocket, and lovingly pushed hair from the girl's eyes. "It's almost time for curfew too, so why don't we scrub up and get ready for bed time?"

"Yes Nurse Masters!" She bounded from her bed and skipped to the bathroom, shutting the door with a slam.

"Don't leave the water running!" Meg called from the room. She huffed and patiently waited for the woman to come out.

For the past month and a half, Meg had slyly taken up a job as a nurse to watch over the Winchester boys' favorite Angel. She had no idea, however, that her job required to look after other patients. They were irritating her, and often got in the way of her true purpose: to look after Castiel. It could be any moment that he snapped out of his day dreaming with Lucifer and began a whirlwind of chaos.

She had initially signed up to solely care for the fallen Angel after Castiel took whatever Sam Winchester had inside of him into his vessel, but as it became increasingly clear that Castiel was a sitting vegetable, the staff began to hint that her efforts could be used for other patients. Meg could only put it off for so long. Sally was one of those other patients.

A 29 year old, traumatized and abused widow, Sally had lapsed into a state of total childishness after she was beaten black and blue. Meg found it extremely hard to deal with this, and found little on how to understand how something so easy to kill could be so complex on the inside. Sally apparently had gone from a quiet housewife to a bouncing, energetic 8 year old girl. The energy Sally held inside of her often caught Meg off guard. Sally would sing Panic! at the Disco's "That Green Gentlemen", which Meg found highly ironic. Especially when Sally belted out the line, "Things have changed for me. And that's okay. I feel the same!"

Things really had changed. Meg's lips curved into a distasteful, menacing look. There was a heavy bounty on her head, an Angel on her shoulder, and the Winchester boys in her ears. The King of Hell known as Crowley wanted her dead, her own kind wouldn't trust her, and she was working with two demon hunters. She had been reduced to watching an Angel sit around. Yes. Things had certainly changed for Meg Masters.

"Is everything okay, Nurse Masters?"

The demon turned to see a frightened look on the woman, as if a girl had found a spider on her bedroom floor. Meg quickly shadowed her thoughts with another perky smile and extended her hand. "I'm sorry darlin'. Let's comb your hair, shall we?"

Sally carefully took Meg's hand and sat with her back against Meg's knees. A brush in hand, Meg gently worked Sally's curls until they were soft and untangled. Pulling them into a tight bunch, she tied Sally's hair and motioned to the bed. "Now it's time to sleep."

Sally crawled into the bed and pulled the hospital bed sheets to her chin. "Will you tell me the story about the Angel and demon tonight? It's my favorite!" Sally's eyes sparkled with earnest, but Meg sighed.

Of course, there would be some sort of cliché that came with her new human job. She sat at the edge of the woman's bed. "Are you sure you want to hear that one?" Hoping for a no, and instead receiving an excited nod, Meg gave up and made herself comfortable. She mentally cursed herself for thinking up the damned story. "Okay, but we need to hurry up, kiddo. My usual's waiting on me." With another dissatisfied sigh, Meg began her story.

"Once upon a time, there was an Angel who was sent here to Earth to help two brothers. They traveled together, fighting all the monsters that gave little girls nightmares." There was a slight pause before she started again. "They loved to travel together and loved meeting other warriors along the way. The brothers were so happy that the Angel decided to help them. All was going well until the brothers also asked for a demon's help."

"A beautiful demon," Sally pitched in, making Meg smile cockily.

"Yes, she was very beautiful. But the Angel knew that demons were bad, and not to be trusted. So he warned the brothers to be careful with the demon."

"But the demon saved their lives!"

Meg scolded. "You're getting ahead of me!" Returning to her motherly voice, Meg continued. "The four of them went on a long journey to fight against the dark monsters that lived under little girls' beds, like yours." Sally's eyes grew wide with fear. "They fought bravely, but the monsters captured the demon."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes," Meg sadly said. "The monsters wanted her to betray the brave brothers and the Angel, but she refused. Then, just at the nick of time, the brothers burst through the door and defeated the monsters and saved the demon!"

"But the Angel said it was wrong for them to help the demon," Sally said, an obvious, upset look on her face.

"We both know how this story ends, kiddo."

"Yes!" Sally sat up. "The demon helped the brothers more and more but then the Angel got sick and sad too!"

A bit of a sharp pain pricked at the insides of Meg. "You're right. And the demon was so madly in love with the Angel that she dedicated her life and time to help heal him." Her voice was becoming mechanical, but they almost reached the end of the story. "And she, still to this day, watches over him."

Sally had a soft smile on her face. "She's his Angel now."

Meg hadn't thought of this, and turned her head to the door, a bit embarrassed that a deranged woman could put together such simple fact better than her. She stretched her arms and neck. Sally asked for a story every night, but lately, the Angel stories made Meg feel as if she could hear Angel wings flapping. Must be the excess vodka in her coffee. "And you're an Angel too, Sally." She forced another smile before standing and tucking Sally in completely. And just like that, Sally fell asleep and Meg was free from her Sally related duties until sunrise. Dropping the cute, mothering act, she shut the lights off and quietly made her way back into Castiel's room.

If only the words she had said were false completely. The story had been about the time the Winchesters, Castiel, and herself had planned to kill Crowley; except Castiel was in cahoots with the King of Hell, and it all fell apart. It all led to Castiel being mentally insane and demons on the prowl for her head.

Okay. So she had tweaked the real thing into a bedtime story for children. "Sue me," Meg murmured to herself. She entered Castiel's room and locked the door behind her.

Castiel sat on the far edge of his bed, looking out the widow, and already dressed for bed. It upset Meg that he had said close to nothing ever since Lucifer had taken up residency in his head. At the same time, she felt as if she was overstepping bounds by caring. After all, there was some truth to her story: the Angel would never trust a demon.

Meg took off her white coat and tossed it over the chair behind her desk. She walked over and stood in front of him. Blocking his view, his eyes continued to pierce right through her being; almost like he could see past her physical being and out into window and to the world. It made her feel even more insignificant when she was near him.

Meg didn't know how long she had been harboring semi-romantic thoughts about the Angel, but she had hoped they would have stopped by now. She always believed that she was 100% demon, but now, standing in front of him, the moon up high above them, she felt part human. She felt okay about that. She felt okay about being by him.

"Castiel," she whispered softly, not entirely sure why she was. She rarely talked to him since he never responded. "What have you done to yourself?"

"I did what was best for the Winchester boy."

Meg staggered back, shell-shocked.

For the first time in weeks, Castiel spoke. "Hello, Meg."

* * *

"You… you were all but dead the last time I was in here!"

The Angel stood, and she took a step back, clearly unsure of what could happen. "Something changed a few days ago…"

"Few days ago?" Her voice became sharp with annoyance. "Clarence, are you telling me you got your mojo back "a few days ago"?"

He shrugged and idly moved a loose curl from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "There. Much better!"

Meg stared at the man, er, Angel, in front of her. He slouched slightly. His voice was faster paced. "Did you just touch me?"

"Yes." He seemed perfectly okay with his actions.

"Oh no. You wouldn't be caught touching me. Ever." She pulled the Angel blade from her backside. "Who are you?"

Castiel instantly put his hands up. "I don't like conflict." His voice stammered.

"There will be no conflict if you tell me who you are. You're not Castiel. And you're not that jackass of a brother of Castiel." She stepped closer to him, her stance ready. "I want answers."

"Meg, it really is me." Meg watched his eyes go frantic. "We… we kissed. You've been my nurse. Dean put you in charge of me."

"Oh my god." She lowered the blade slowly to her side. "What is wrong with you?"

"I…" His voice trailed off. "I feel different." He looked up at her from under his eyelashes, a look that she found instantly smoldering. "I feel… human."

Again, Meg held a blank look at him as he examined his fingers; he was in awe of the ten digits. "Human?"

"I feel normal."

"No Angel stuff?"

"I haven't really tried."

Meg shook her head. Walking over to her desk, she picked up the phone's receiver. "Well, my job is done. Time to call the Win-"

The Angel was beside her in a heartbeat, leaving her breathless. "Not yet."

She dropped the receiver with a clatter. "Clarence! I thought you said you had no Angel in you!"

"Looks like I do." He grinned, and it was something she wanted to photograph with her memory to keep forever.

She picked up the phone and attempted to keep her cool, careless attitude. "You're not my problem anymore. I have no use for a defective Angel."

"Ah, but I'm a defective Angel that you're in love with."

Meg froze. "Excuse me?"

Castiel let out a hearty chuckle, a sound that left her in sheer awe; Castiel never laughed. "I listened to the stories."

Meg closed her eyes. "I knew I heard wings somewhere." She put the phone down, and a shame came over her. Sally could believe every story she wanted. Sally could even believe that the Angel and demon would stay together. Yet, Meg knew that it was still just a story. A silly, stupid story.

He must have sensed something change in her. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"You have no idea Clarence. You hate my kind. You hate me."

He leaned on the wall. "I never understood that nickname." When she said nothing, he continued. "I don't think what I was before had the capacity to hate. But now, I'm here, and I don't hate you."

His words startled her. "I'm going to call them. They said I had to call." But she sat down on his bed. "Of course, I had the idea of just using you myself but you're just a plain… thing." She was surprised at how blunt her honesty had become in a situation like this.

"I don't like this conflict between us." He went in front of her, standing over her sitting form. "We can work this out." His blue eyes met hers; he was being totally serious.

She gave him a hard look. "Work it out? What is this, a rerun of Gossip Girl?"

"I firmly believe Gabe Saporta was Gossip Girl."

"Oh, this is ridiculous."

"We can be like Chuck and Blair."

Meg gave him a confused look. "I made a reference, it doesn't mean I know anything about human pop culture."

Castiel sat next to her with a sigh. Meg looked up at him; she was still shorter than him. His voice was still deep and moving, and all but his demeanor had stayed the same. He really did seem human.

"You don't seem to mind that I said the story all wrong."

"I enjoy the thought of you being in love with me."

Meg barked a humorless laugh. "Thought? Clarence, I am not afraid to admit that I am lusting you."

"Lust? How quickly you dismiss our forbidden love." He leaned close into her ear. "You didn't tell her all the details of your little story." She drew in a deep breath at his next words. "Like how you and I kissed? Wouldn't little Sally like to know that the Angel too, wanted the demon?"

Meg turned to Castiel, immediately playing along. Her nose skimmed his right cheek as she answered. "The Angel never made it known. He left her with a kiss." She leaned in directly over his lips, and she could inhale his exhale. "But they both knew what exactly the demon wanted."

Castiel cocked his head to the side, and if it weren't so casual, Meg would have believed that the true Castiel had been restored. "You might need to tell me that part of the story."

"I don't think I'm up for being so chit chatty tonight, Clarence."

"Then show me."

Meg really hated clichés, but with those words, she came undone. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him slowly, as she did the first time. And it was even better.

The subtle curve of his lips, the peeking of his tongue, the movement of him against her was better than catching him by surprise. He took her in greedily, and she wholeheartedly let herself be taken over. Damn the rules the Winchesters set. They could wait a few hours.

He pulled at her hair, and in no time, her bun fell apart. Waves of silk framed her face now. "I can remember, you know," he said into the kiss. Running his fingers through her hair, he groaned. "I remember you and I, and a wall. And your hair in my hands."

"You were being rough with me." She pulled on his own hair, and loved the way his eyes widened at her audacity. "And now, I have the pleasure in doing that to you."

"We'll see about that." In an instant, she was on her back, her wrists pinned above her head. "Now, this," he breathed heavily. "This is pleasurable."

Meg mewled at his words and moaned at the butterfly kisses he trailed down her neck. The decorative top she wore was bothersome and he was wearing far too many clothes for her sanity. One hand still pinning her, Castiel moved his other up and under her shirt. His callused fingers skimmed her flat stomach and higher to the swell of her breasts. Bunching the shirt up, the Angel pulled the fabric upwards, exposing her lacy black bra.

"Much better." He leaned his face into the valley of her breasts, inhaling her scent. His hot breath on her skin made her squirm. Meg needed him much, much closer. With a quick movement, she broke free from the position he put them in, and pulled herself up.

Meg twined her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply as Castiel pulled her shirt up again. They broke free of this kiss, and dove back in as she unhooked her bra and undid the strings of his pajama pants.

"I changed my mind," Meg panted as Castiel pulled off his shirt and threw it into the corner of his room.

His hands stopped at the waistband of her slacks. "Did you?"

"Don't be rough with me. I want to remember us doing this out of something else." Her voice was small, but her desire was reaching an all time high.

"Then this is something else," he whispered, kissing her cheek. He gently laid her back down. Without breaking her needy gaze, he hooked a thumb on the edge of her pants and pulled down slowly: underwear and all.

Castiel moved his hands up and down her legs slowly, and then led them to her waist again. Meg felt so much smaller laying underneath him; with the way his hands skimmed against her skin, she could have laid there forever, if he would continue touching her like that.

"As much as I want you to make me scream," she bit back. "We need to be quiet."

"Quiet, yes." He kissed her neck and mouth again. "I'll try," he murmured as he let a finger slide up her slit. She gasped at the contact and he chuckled. "But no promises that I'll behave."

Meg felt his fingers slowly working at her clit and her hands clenched the sheets. "I swear, you have a bit of demon in you, Clarence."

He answered as he entered a single digit inside of her wet pussy. "I may be on the side of the Angels," he whispered in her ear. "But I don't have to be like the rest."

Meg felt her body jolt at his talk and her orgasm building with the pace his fingers were thrusting in and out of her. "Castiel!"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Say it." His voice was hard, almost like as if he was angry, and waiting. "Say it, Meg."

She couldn't. Instead, a cry emerged from her lips. He instantly covered her mouth with his, kissing her frantically as she orgasmed hard on his fingers. He kept pushing and rubbing and kissing until her back arched completely off the bed.

Meg had never felt so complete in her life, but as she watched Castiel soundlessly take off the remaining clothes he wore, she knew there was no turning back now. Either she would have him entirely, or live to never face him again.

It was a good thing he made that choice for her.

He moved gracefully, dragging himself across her wet core. "Is this what you want, Meg?"

"Don't even ask." She ground her hips toward him. "If I don't have you now…"

And he drove himself into her in a single movement. Her expression went from longing to exhilaration. His name was the sound that left her mouth, the only prayer she had ever known. "Castiel."

He deliberately moved slowly inside of her, and Meg was going mad over his games. Yet, she waited for him to adjust. The way he looked at her with such animalistic lust made it very clear that he would have his way with her. When he plunged back into her, she let out another strangled cry. And another, and another, as he slowly, but thoroughly fucked her, Meg moaned with each pulse of their bodies.

"Yes, fucking yes!" She let her petite hands pull his head to hers; kissing him with all the passion she could muster. "It feels…"

"So good," he groaned. He met her lips with the same eagerness, the same needy desire that she gave him. Meg felt alive; his equal, if not greater, longing for her spurred waves upon waves of crashing pleasure inside of her.

Orgasm licked against her insides again, and she felt herself tighten against the push and pull of his perfect. Too soon, she was going to orgasm again too soon, and he was nowhere close to meeting her halfway. "I can't hold on, Castiel. It's too much."

Nodding, he moved faster inside of her. Unable to speak, unable to do anything but take whatever he gave and sink into his awaiting kiss, she shattered again. Meg bit down on Castiel's lip hard as he fucked her harder, riding out her orgasm so that it racked her entire body and left her shuddering underneath him in withering pleasure.

Gasping for air, she pulled away, tasting his blood and bathing in his sweet scent. She felt paralyzed with satisfaction and physical joy. Castiel removed himself from her, his cock still hard in the air. Sweat was on his body, and his lip was still red. But he looked as beautiful as any other Angel.

He lay down next to her. When she tried to make a move towards his raging erection, he stopped her. Meg almost felt wounded, until he jerked her back, and pulled apart her legs.

"Tonight, I have you to myself." His rock hard cock was stroking against her thighs and slowly sliding up and down her soaking core. "Tonight, I love you like none other you've had, or ever will have."

"It's only you," she whispered as the top of his head nudged her opening.

Castiel leaned his face into the hair and took a deep breath. "God bless the pizza man." With that, he pushed himself back into her.

Meg's over sensitized pussy throbbed with a relishing pain that quickly turned into another pulse of excitement. Castiel wrapped an arm tightly around her waist, pressing her ass against his pelvis. Another hand took the nearest breast and tugged eagerly on the tip.

The demon threw her head back onto the Angel's shoulder as he resumed his sexual spell. The way he stimulated her was like none other; nothing made her feel so alive. Nothing had made her feel so invigorated and sexually excited her.

"Faster, Castiel, I need it!"

His breaths were coming faster on her neck, making the hairs on her body stand up straight. Hyperaware of his oncoming climax, she squeezed him tightly, her walls spasming against his member.

Her eyes shut closed as he let out a deep groan of her name. "Meg!" She felt his orgasm collide with hers. Heaven and hell had brushed shoulders, and Castiel's grip tightened as she stretched against him, shaking in pleasure.

When the two had calmed, Meg moved to get up, only to be dragged back down by Castiel.

"Hey!"

"Stay." He snuggled into her back, not meaning to be sexual. Like a newborn kitten trying to hide in its mother, he buried his head into her hair again.

As much as she found his cuddling to be cute, she tried to get out of it. "We don't sleep."

"I don't mind staying awake at night with you."

"I don't have anything to say," she quietly stated. Still, she let him press into her.

"Then we lay in silence."

* * *

When the rays of sun began to arise from the ashy clouds, Meg knew that they had put off calling the Winchesters for far too long. She got up and Castiel let her go.

"We could leave."

Meg stopped in her tracks. "Leave?"

"You could convince them I'm okay, and we can leave." He shifted on his hands. "It doesn't have to end at last night."

"I'm sorry Castiel. I really am." She picked up her clothes and shakily put them back on. "You and I both know you have a much larger role than sharing a bed with me."

Castiel was by her side in seconds, dressed. He put her shirt on her and kissed the top of her head. "I suppose I do. But," he gave her a playful smile, and a new heat coursed through her body. "I won't easily forget."

"I hope you don't."

* * *

Thoughts? They would be lovely, if you had the time.


End file.
